


St. Patrick's Day

by MarjorieAlyss



Series: Independence [2]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjorieAlyss/pseuds/MarjorieAlyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on the Republic of Ireland's thoughts about St. Patrick's Day. Republic of Ireland X England if you look at it the that way I guess, can really be taken any way you please</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Patrick's Day

It is St. Patrick’s Day

The day I have to go over to the runt’s house and shove my independence down his throat as I try to convince North that he should leave England and be with me. That wonderful day not only my people but the entire world celebrates when I put Dearthair Beag back in his place where he belongs.

Concerning ME at least.

According to THEM.

But they don’t really know me. They say they do. Every single boss of ANY country will SAY that they know EVERYTHING about the personification they have been charged with taking care of. But they don’t.

And they never will.

Living as long as we nations do we have a lot of secrets…

…And a lot of practice at hiding them.

But enough of all that it’s St. Patrick’s day. They believe I should be happy, even ecstatic.

And I am. The only thing that can make this cursed day of the year even better is if Northern Ireland would stop clinging to MY runt and allow me to remove him as a threat.

WAIT!

I did NOT just call bloody England mine or refer to North as a threat. I don’t miss the brat or anything like that and I certainly was NEVER a victim of what us Kirklands (Minus Dearthair Beag) call the “British Curse”.

And I most definitely do NOT regret gaining my freedom from the hell Known as the Kirkland household.

I DON’T!!

Who am I fooling? The only country who believes me is Dearthair Beag…

… But he’s the only one who has to be fooled by my lies.

For I tried to gain it all and lost

 

I may have won the war…

…But in doing so I lost my soul forever.

**Author's Note:**

> DearthairBeag = Little Brother (Irish)
> 
> I was considering doing more with the pairing of the Republic of Ireland and England but I’d like to know if that would be something of interest to all of you. By the way, as you all probably know all ready. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!!!


End file.
